Edmund gets confused
by Lucille Brown
Summary: The White Witch asks Edmund questions but he confused by them and answers them differently then expected. This is also being translated in Chinese by VoyagerE.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any rights. To Narnia or anything but this idea.**

White Witch: What is your name, Son-of-Adam?  
Edmund: Edmund.

White Witch: And how, Edmund, did you come to enter my dominion?

Edmund: I'm not sure. I was just following my sister and--

White Witch: Your sister? How many are you?  
Edmund: (looks puzzled) Count me? Nine. (Hint: He is counting Eustace, his parents, and Eustace's parents)  
White Witch: (to herself) Nine? The prophesy only mentioned four.

Edmund: Well, if you only count immediate relatives and no parents then there are four.

White Witch: Edmund, you look so cold. Will you come and sit with me?

**Please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any rights. To Narnia or anything but this idea.**

White Witch: What is your name, Son-of-Adam?  
Edmund: Edmund.

White Witch: And how, Edmund, did you come to enter my dominion?

Edmund: I'm not sure. I was just following my sister and--

White Witch: Your sister? How many are you?  
Edmund: (looks puzzled) Counting me? Last time I checked there were 6.5 Billion.

White Witch:(to herself) Um...What?(to Ed)Wait, that's how many Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve there are in the world right?

Edmund:Yeah.

White Witch:Oh, how are there in your family?

Edmund:Counting me? Four.

White Witch: Edmund, you look so cold. Will you come and sit with me?

**Please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any rights.**

White Witch: Now, how about something hot to drink?

Edmund:No, thank you ,I don't take drinks from strangers.

White Witch: I can make anything you'd like.

Edmund:Nope, I am fine. But thank you anyway.

White Witch: Anything you would like to eat.

Edmund:I am not hungry.

White Witch: Edmund, I would very much like to meet your family.

Edmund:Well, I live in Finchley at:...(he starts to rattle off his address.)

White Witch: You see, Edmund, I have no children of my own. And you are exactly the sort of boy who I could see one day becoming Prince of Narnia. Maybe even King.  
Edmund:Why?

White Witch: Why what?

Edmund: Why don't you have kids aren't you married?

White Witch:No, I am not married.

Edmund:Why not? Doesn't everyone get married, I mean Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta got married and they are weird.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any rights.**

White Witch: Now, how about something hot to drink?

Edmund: You are thirsty?

White Witch:No, I meant for you.

Edmund: I am thirsty?

White Witch: Yes, What would you like?

Edmund: Turkish Delight?

White Witch: Well, I was asking about something to drink and that's food but oh, well.

(A drop comes down and makes the box of Turkish Delight and the Dwarf give it to Edmund)

White Witch: Edmund, I would very much like to meet your family.

Edmund: Good, maybe you can knock some sense into Eustace.  
White Witch: Who is Eustace?

Edmund: He is my cousin.  
White Witch: Oh, I meant your immediate see, Edmund, I have no children of my own. And you are exactly the sort of boy who I could see one day becoming Prince of Narnia. Maybe even King.  
Edmund (mouth full): (not even listening)Eustace is so annoying.

White Witch: What? Never mind. you'd have to bring your family,though.

Edmund:Hmm....what were we talking about? This Turkish Delight tastes good. So, is there going to be a party or something?  
White Witch: No. But a king needs servants.  
Edmund: King? I don't want to be a servant to a king.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Narnia.**

White Witch: Anyway, if you wanted to become king, Of course you'd have to bring your family.  
Edmund: What if Peter were king instead of me? Would that be okay? Couldn't I just be prince?  
White Witch: Uh…I guess so.  
Edmund: Good. I'll bring them.  
White Witch: Are you sure you don't want something to eat? I have Turkish Delight.  
Edmund: No, I'll wait. I am coming back with my family Anyway, I can wait till then.  
White Witch: Okay, Beyond these woods, you see those two little hills? My house is right between them. You'd love it there Edmund. Make sure to come with all your family. Are you sure you don't want some to eat on your way home.  
Edmund: No. I am sure.  
White Witch: Alright, I guess you don't want to ruin your appetite. Besides, you and I are going to be seeing each other again very soon, aren't we?  
Edmund: I hope so … Weirdo Lady.  
White Witch: Until then...dear one. I'm gonna miss you.  
(The Witch drives off and Edmund is left alone. Lucy runs up to Edmund and hugs him)

**Please Review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

White Witch: No, you would be the King, your family would be servants to you.

Edmund: What? Why would my family be servants to me wouldn't they be royalty too?

White Witch: Only if you want them to be.

Edmund: I am confused.

White Witch: Just make sure you come to my house with your if you came without them I might have to become angry with you.

Edmund: What? Are you sure you are a good queen?

White Witch: Why would you ask that? Have you ever hear of a bad queen, dear?

Edmund: You are kind of creepy you know that? (starts to move away from White Witch)

White Witch: You afraid of me? There's no need to be afraid of me, dear.

Edmund: You keep calling me dear that's creepy I don't even know you. I am leaving.(he gets out of the sled.)

White Witch: My house is between those two hills remeber to come with your family. I am going to miss you.

(She leaves)

Edmund: I will remeber. (under his breath) to stay as far away from that house as I can possible be.

Lucy: Edmund? Is that you? (She hugs him.)

**Please review. This is the last chapter hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
